A Warming Spirit SycamoreXOriginalCharacter
by SassyOcean
Summary: After beating all the leagues available to her, Celestia Rush is left in the Kalos region to wonder what is next until she is asked to "discuss the future" with Professor Augustine Sycamore. Well, what else better is there to do?
1. Why not?

There was never anything spectacular or interesting about Celestia before her mother died, and her father gave her a pokeball with a crystal necklace around it before he walked into his bedroom and shut the door, where the loud bang of a shot stung her ears. There was a change in her when she felt the touch of that ball though, a shift in her eyesight, quickness to her motions. She was 16 years old, orphaned to the grave.

Now there she stood, pushing her bangs out of her face and walking out of the Pokemon League. The long path felt hard on her booted feet, and her demeanor was not what you would expect from such a successful champion.

When she met the gates that let her abandon the league's shadow, the reporters gathered. She had not called them there, of course not, but their eyes pierced her limber body and their voices piped into a melted pot of noise.

She held up her hand, a gesture to ask for silence, and then met eyes with an individual reporter, nodding to give the green light to their journalistic questioning.

"Celestia Rush, you have just beaten the Kalos Pokemon League, your sixth league in a row. What do you intend do with your time now?"

She held in a grimace, and took a deep breath before starting, "I plan to train harder, and travel until there are more leaders to beat."

She locked eye contact with the next reporter.

"Celestia, you have often claimed yourself as 'nomadic'. Do you ever find yourself settling down, possibly starting your own gym or becoming a league member as so offered?"

She licked her lips, a bad habit she held. Placing a hand on the belt of her pokeballs she looked the reporter in their eyes once again. "No." was all she could say, the word like a heavy stone dropped on the concrete, it cracked down with a great noise to the aura of the questioning.

"One more,'" she thought to herself, and swallowed hard before nodding to one more questioning face.

"Ms. Rush, your team you have often commented as "loyal" and have not added to in a number of years. Do you see yourself welcoming other Pokemon into your life?"

Celestia gave a ghost of a smile and pointed to belt she had previously gripped, and tilted her head, adding a shrug. "They're all I need."

The reporter nodded, and the others looked at her quietly, hoping for another green light. She then looked at each one briefly, and said swiftly "I will be taking my leave now. Thank you for your interest, and have a good one."

The little cluster of questioners made a path, though they had curious looks on their faces. Celestia was known for brief interviews but this was the quickest yet.

Once she exited the little crowd that had formed she exhaled heavily, relief flooding into every blood canal, each root to her soul. It wasn't that she hated her titles, or that she didn't like that people cared, but she just didn't socialise enough to find anything like that encounter to be enjoyable.

She wished that they just didn't happen, for they never ended right. She'd seen the reports on her from the first couple interviews she had in her previous years, and they always ended on a note of disdain, like she just wasn't a satisfying person to be holding the title of Champion, at least to the public.

Thinking on this, she entered the nearest pokemon center, and feeling dazed and absent-minded she handed her pokemon to the nurse, a stereotypical Nurse Joy, as always.

The gentle chime of the healing process played melodically, a sound she always welcomed, knowing her dearest companions were healthy once more.

She could feel the Nurse trying to start a conversation with her but as the pokeballs were handed back she gave a small wave and began to walk out again, fingering one in particular that would able her escape from the area.

When she reached the door her thoughts were still somewhere else, but suddenly her arm was pulled at, dragging her body with it to the side of the exit, and the hand that previously reached for one pokeball flashed to another, pulling it out with lightning speed and widening it to it's standard size. As she was about to throw it with all her might she looked at the one who had pulled her, and felt confusion, but the offensive side of her did not seize.

The man was tall, past six feet, if anything, slim (maybe you could call it wiry?) and exuded warmth. His wind blown black hair seemed to defy gravity, his blue eyes curious and kind. He certainly did not seem like the kind to grab a woman into a dark corner.

As she opened her mouth to growl out a threat, he began to chuckle and looked at her with such joy she wondered if he was intoxicated. This caused her to stop and look at him in curiosity, though she did not withdraw her menacing hand that gripped the pokeball.

"You're just like they said, _mademoiselle!_" he laughed, his voice surprisingly deep and smooth, like the flow of a river, a slight accent giving it the ripples that water always brings.

Celestia's face hardened once more, as her thoughts went straight to the interviewers and their nasty behind-back comments.

"Well if I'm certain of anything, sir, it is that whoever they are, they do not know me to begin with." She hissed, looking at him with malice.

This did not intimidate the man, if anything, it made him happier.

"Oh no, I did not mean that so harshly! I am sure that I have made the greatest of mistakes, and I am most sorry to have insulted you. Now, if I may have a moment of your time?"

His kindness made her almost dizzy with confusion, there was no fear in him, like she could see in the face of so many before him. Now that she looked hard enough at him, she scrutinized his features, his strong chin with a shadow of dark hair over it and his jaw, thin lips, but attractive in their own way, that were surrounded by gentle smile lines from his obvious joy with life. He looked maybe in his late 20s, and blindingly handsome. Not her kind of handsome, but of course, no one was. She had never held a lover.

She breathed through her nose in huff before speaking once more, "Please make it quick, I am in a stretch for time," she lied.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you with this mademoiselle but I welcome you to put away your pokeball, I would never dare to challenge you, I know I am no match." And with this he laughed once more, a rumble of joy spilling out.

She eyed him and the pokeball back and forth quickly, before shrinking it back down and hooking it gently into place, sixth position.

He watched her do it, and smiled quietly at how delicately she handled it, sweet admiration growing into his lungs. This powered his next words,

"Would you give me the honour of going out to dinner with me?"

She looked up to him, practically whipping her head up in concern for his sanity. He looked at her, his eyes wide in waiting for her reply.

Biting her lip, Celestia felt a surge of feeling to say yes, but its life was short and unwanted. Clearing her throat from these mysteriously brief feelings, she pronounced she would not.

He laughed and brought his hand to his face, rubbing his beard bashfully, the other hand carrying his arm to his back to complete the portrayal of the emotion.

"I figured as much," he addressed "but I thought I ought to give it a try before going for the throat. See, _mon amie_, I am very interested in discussing your future with you. I know that sounds odd, but let me introduce myself," he continued, as her face changed to amused bewilderment.

"My name is Augustine Sycamore, or Professor Sycamore by more professional means. I've been studying since I was very young, and I'm aware you have done the same. I wish to bring you to Lumiose City, and get your input. You are a most treasured jewel in the land of Pokemon, and I wish for your shine to enlighten my studies."

"Holy shit" she thought to herself, that was the fanciest compliment she had ever heard, nevertheless received.

A quiet but million mile thought process jolted through her brain, and before she knew it she looked him right in his ocean eyes and asked,

"When?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111

"You cannot be serious," she hissed, looking at the outfit her beloved gogoat nudged at with his long horns, "I'm not out to impress, Carwyn! I just need to look presentable, which, I know, is a lot."

Carwyn rolled his big eyes and shook his head, ruffling his wooly mane. She walked over to him, and touched her head to his, forehead to forehead. He gave a small appreciative noise and she kissed his nose gently before returning back to the expansive amount of suitcases, all with different things about them. For a nomad, she had quite a lot of things.

She sat on the large king-sized bed that the fancy hotel had offered to her, free of charge in exchange for the publicity of having the 6 league champion stay there. Carwyn trot out of the room, realizing she would most likely not accept his help and disappeared out of her view.

Celestia sighed, rubbing her temples, hard and slow. Here she was, in Lumiose city, Kalos Region, and couldn't keep her brain organised. Outside of her personal space, she was cold and quick, but alone she wasn't in that unbearable realm, she was with her best friends, her pokemon. Her team was as follows, for future reference, of course.

Carwyn the Gogoat, lvl. 100

Dedailus the Aerodactyl lvl 100

Sai the Milotic lvl 100

Raikya the Houndoom lvl 100

Zander the Jolteon lvl 100

and Hendrix the Terrakion lvl 100

She had them for at least 4 years each, her longest staying companion was Zander, his years racking up to around nine now. Though she had known them all for different amounts of time, none meant more than another; they were all her most darling friends, all loved for different reasons.

As Carwyn barreled out she thought fondly of him, he was the smartest creature that accompanied her, but he wasn't one to act like he knew more than another. He was easy company to keep, calm and funny, but fierce in battle.

All her pokemon were, that's how she was known, a brute force with strategy to match the compulsive need to fight.

That rang untrue with her now, getting up from the bed in the hotel suite. She stood on her bare feet against the wood flooring, letting out a compulsive sigh to be back on her limbs again. She stretched out her arms, yawning, and went on the same path out of the room that Carwyn had minutes before.  
The hallway was short lived from her room, and opened up to a large room that held both the kitchen and living room, accompanied together. As she looked in Celestia could feel a smile bloom on her pale face, teeth flashing. Her pokemon were almost in a heap, like there wasn't anywhere else to go in the big room but on each other, though untrue. They were all crowded together, nudging and making their respective noises, happy to be out of the room and together. Traveling wasn't exactly exciting if they couldn't be out of their pokeball like when Dedailus just took her flying to locations (which Celestia rarely approved of unless needing a quick way out), but that was behind them now. Raikya was the first to notice Celestia enter the room, and pulled out of the group, barking out a greeting to her beloved trainer. Celestia grinned specially at Raikya before addressing the group.

"Alright guys, I figured now is a good time as any to discuss plans," she began and the group of rowdy friends grew quiet, scuffling of each other and getting seated into a circle, knowing the drill for such a powwow. Celestia sat down in the circle, and Zander hopped into her lap, knowing he was the only one small enough to do it. He was careful around her, keeping all electric currents out of his usually pinned up fur, letting it lay soft and fluffy. He was like a little yellow eevee sometimes, if so desired.

She let him sit on her lap, though she nudged at him when he tried to lay down, there was no falling asleep at powwow.

"Okay, I know what we're all thinking. What in god's name now?" she questioned, licking her lips quickly. Looking at each one of them, she could tell they just didn't know either, so she continued.

" I've had an offer. Well, a ghost of an offer more likes, and that's why we're here. The professor of this region has asked me to go to dinner with him tonight and talk about my studying with him. I need all of your opinions; I won't do anything we don't want. But, I must also mention, you're all also aware that we are no longer set to challenge anywhere else, so we're tapped pretty dry in competition right now. New regions will continue to come into light, I'm sure of that, but until then we need a plan. I know my opinion, but that is little in comparison to your own. So?" she finished, and scrunched up her face in waiting for some sort of hint they would agree or disagree to her proposed plan.

"Te-Terraki!" said a gentle roar of approval. She looked to Hendrix, a gentle smile on her lips that he was always so supportive to her. Nodding to him, she looked around at the others in question.

Then a nudge at her chin sent a small electric current through her blood, and Celestia looked down at Zander who looked her in the eyes.

"Two to Zero!" she announced, and began to target individuals. "What about you, Sai?"

Sai looked back at her trusted friend and blinked before releasing a gentle but firm "Milot!"

"Three to Zero!" was announced and the remaining pokemon looked to one another. One more vote and it was decided, and no one ever liked to bring out the tiebreaker.

Then a voice piqued up;

"Gogo-gogoat!" Carwyn trilled and looked happily at her, affirmation gleaming in his eyes.

Celestia stood up, clapping her hands in finality of the meeting. "Settled then!" she proclaimed, and Zander scrambled up onto one of her shoulders and rubbed his head against her cheek fondly.

All of the pokemon seemed to think this was amiable enough, and to see her happy was always their goal.

"Alrighty, who wants food?" she grinned, and trills of excitement were heard from all.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111

Biting her lip, Celestia looked hard at the building. It was nestled in with everything else, and was labeled quite simply "Restaurant Le Wow" and she found it rather amusing it had to have "Le" in it. Very French.

She gripped her belt before entering the establishment, where a man with grey hair and a light suit welcomed her; a smile on his face she wasn't sure was genuine or just part of the job.

"How may we help you, mademoiselle?" he asked, gesturing to the restaurant as a whole, like it would just be as happy as could be to serve her. She nodded quietly, and looked at him without emotion in her tone. "I'm here to meet a man by 'Augustine Sycamore'."

'Ah," the elderly man exclaimed and snapped for a younger waiter to come over, "You must be Ms. Celestia Rush! It is an honour to have you dine here. Your date has not arrived yet but he has a table reserved, Garcon here shall take you to it and Monsieur Sycamore will be arriving soon!"

She nodded to him and looked to the aforementioned Garcon who led her past all the booths and tables, which surprised her. They went deeper into the restaurant where there were almost no people, and she kept a hand resting by her side, ready to spring if trouble occurred. Then the Garcon opened a door that was almost unnoticeable that led to the warm breeze of the summer night. A single table was presented to her, long candles in the middle of it illuminating the small space, which was actually placed in a garden. The Garcon pulled out a chair, which made a small petition against the cobblestone, but she was seated. He asked if he could bring her any wine or beverage at all, and she shook her head, dismissing him with a small smile and a wave of her hand.

It was beautiful there, she was seated in the middle of the most private place she had seen or heard of in any place of this nature. The walls around her were crawling with vines and the fire's light casted highlights and shadows against them that danced with it in the breeze.

Now as she thought, no wonder the man at the front had called the Professor her "date". This was much more romantic then she had thought would come of this. "Ah, the French," she mused to herself.

As promised the Garcon came back a few minutes later, the tall, handsome man from the pokemon center with him.  
"Ah, _Mademoiselle_! You're early!" he proclaimed, and she stood up as a formality. He took her hands happily and kissed both her cheeks fast but sincerely before seating himself across from her. She watched him quietly, a little astounded to have someone actually touch her face whose home wasn't an acorn sized ball, and sat once more.

Before she could speak he ordered them two red wines, "of the finest quality" and the garcon disappeared into the invisible door.

"How are you, _mon amie_?" he began, his blue eyes resting on her face.

She tried to speak quickly, not sure she liked the attention on her. It was obvious it would not be fleeting with this man, she noted as well.

"I am fine, Professor. Curious, if anything."

He laughed and put up his hands, shaking them to dismiss her. "No, no, you mustn't call me professor unless we are in the lab! Here I am just, Augustine. And if you like, you may be just Celestia."

Quickly apologising and explaining that Celestia was fine, she ran a hand through her hair anxiously, it's thickness tangling in her fingers, though quickly releasing.

"No apologies necessary, Celestia," he said, his deep voice silky and tender. "But if you are curious, then here I am to hopefully tame it!"

She found herself emitting a small laugh, and she wasn't sure why. He was kind and airy, there wasn't anything pressuring about him, he was innocent in a way. Something about him made her feel comfortable, and as much as she struggled to not want that to be true, it was showing in her behaviour.

She rested her hands on the table, though she was holding Zander's pokeball in one. Once again, before she could speak, he exclaimed,

"One of your pokemon! I've heard of your infamous team, and I'm glad you have brought them tonight! Would you give me the dearest honour of meeting them?"

He eyed her small hands that held the pokeball, waiting eagerly for a response. How in the world could she turn him down? It was not often she let anyone meet her pokemon, it was just not in her nature, and she never wanted to open them to anything they would find uncomfortable, but she found herself nodding.

"This is Zander," she said, enlarging the ball in her hand. "He is my oldest friend."

Celestia stood before sending him out, and promptly tossed the ball up and away about a foot and it bounced to the floor, emitting a bright red light that gave form to Zander's electric body, and the ball flew back to her hand. Zander didn't take one look at Augustine before bounding over to her, jumping into her arms, and she laughed with delight.

The Professor stood quickly and walked over to her side of the table. Zander looked to him and back to the one that held him. "Danger?" was all that went through his head and she sensed it, answering by shaking her head.

"Jolteon!" he cried, looking at Augustine and Augustine chuckled.  
"He sure is something, _mademoiselle_! I've made my way around quite a few eevees and their respective evolutions in my time of study, but none so fond of their trainer!" he told her, smiling in admiration. He then turned his eyes to the Jolteon and leaned down to meet him at eye level in Celestia's arms. "May I touch you, Zander?"

The little creature looked immediately to her for information on how to proceed, and she simply shrugged. It was his decision.

With great excitement Zander jumped on top of the Professor's head, squeaking happy exclamations. This surprised the man thoroughly, but he laughed so hard and honestly that Celestia knew it was not a problem.

He stood up straight as the pokemon sat on his head, and felt Zander paw at his thick black hair.

"I'm sorry, Augustine, he is not shy to many." She admitted, amused as The Professor reached up and picked the Jolteon off his head and held him out at arms length.

"I am certainly not sorry about his charisma! Are your other pokemon so full of life?" he asked, now holding Zander in his arms and petting his head lightly.

Celestia laughed, putting her hand behind her head and rubbing it bashfully, "No, not exactly. They're all great in their own respects, but none is as outgoing as Zander. I'd let you meet them all, but I'm afraid only Zander and Raikya would fit! Would you like to meet her as well?"

Augustine looked at her tenderly, still petting Zander. He could feel her love for her pokemon when she spoke of them, her tone changed into something happy, something you didn't particularly hear from her anywhere else. He could tell she would be a good fit for research, if she would allow it.

"Well, I wouldn't like to leave everyone out! After dinner I would like you to come see the lab, maybe there we could let them all befriend me?" he replied, looking at the small space knowing that from what he knew of the team, it wasn't time to let any run wild but the little Jolteon. Celestia nodded, understanding perfectly. She looked to Zander and nodded her head to his pokeball in her hand. He hopped down from his perch in Augustine's arms and stood still as she called him back inside his home, flashing the red light to return him.  
Right as this happened the door from the restaurant opened, the young garcon carrying a platter with two large wine glasses and a wine bottle in a bucket of ice, wrapped in cloth. When he noticed the table empty he looked to the two, standing closely to each other.

"O-oh! So sorry to interrupt, I can return?" he stuttered, looking away quickly. Celestia thought this strange before she realised how close she was to the professor, she could literally smell his cologne (which is worth mentioning, was very attractive and musky). She gasped quietly and she moved away, right next to her seat. Augustine didn't even notice her actions, for he was laughing lightly, waving the Garcon in.  
"No, no! We must have gotten a little distracted, please come monsieur!" and the waiter did so. As he walked over to the table and set out the glasses and poured the wine, Augustine walked over to Celestia, grinning. He gestured for her to sit, and when she did he pushed her seat in for her. Had he not noticed the closeness? She wondered, feeling a little wary with herself.

As he finished pouring the wine and describing it's origin the Garcon eyed her in wondering, and she gave him a hard and emotionless look back, even making eye contact. She would not be played as having some sort of odd damsel in distress side to her.

Augustine took his seat and thanked the waiter for the wine.

"What will you be having, Madame?" the young Garcon asked, still looking at her a bit funny. This came as a shock to her, she didn't even remember they were having dinner in the first place.

"I..uh." she started, a blank look on her face. Augustine grinned and spoke before she could sound even more like a fool.

"We'll not be in need of anything but the wine, I'm afraid I have chosen a much too formal place for my meeting with Ms. Celestia." He laughed, and the Garcon's eyes widened, and he looked back at Celestia with questioning bursting in his facial expression. She stayed like stone.

Yet in her mind she agonised over his wording, and the definite wrong-taking of it that the young man in front of her was doing.

He exited through the door and Augustine smiled at Celestia warmly.  
"Call me eager, that is quite alright, but I'd really like to meet your pokemon now. How do you feel about a quick stop for food and then a visit to the lab?"

She watched him quietly before nodding,

"That's quite alright. I'm never too comfortable without my companions out, anyway."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111

UPDATE:

Turning around Augustine smiled widely, holding up two wrapped up items in his hands. She looked at them in confusion, and he walked over and handed her one, which felt warm and steamed in her hand.

"That, _mademoiselle_, is the finest food this city has to offer, do not be fooled!" he exclaimed, and to show he meant it, he pulled the wrapping off the object that was remaining in his left hand, and revealed a sandwich filled with as many vegetables as Celestia could think to name. They emitted quiet trails of vapour from them, and were promptly destroyed in a bite by white teeth.

She laughed softly, watching the man before her find such exaltation in eating a sandwich he bought from a cart. He was always happy, she had noted to herself. He was happy to meet her, happy to walk with her, even happy to trip on his own shoelace and fall face flat on the concrete twenty minutes earlier. She had never met anyone like him, someone so okay that life wasn't going to do as planned sometimes.

"Go on, try it!" he exclaimed, his mouth still half full with the food. She looked down at the sandwich attentively and pulled away some of the paper so that she could get a small bite without exposing the entire thing.

She chewed for a moment, and her eyes lit up. She looked over to him, to find him chuckling at her, half his sandwich already gone, and he winked,

"What did I say, hm?" Augustine mocked, taking another large bite.

She just gave him a small smile, and went back to eating. They didn't say much but somehow communicated to one another to keep walking down the North Boulevard while they ate. He even slipped his arm around hers, guiding her towards the lab, and as much as she hated being touched, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

She continued to nibble on her food as he had finished his in record time, walking happily under the street lights with her. The night had died down, the darkness filling up the city with a calming undertone. The large Lumiose tower lit more of the area than anything as they walked and she paid attention to it more than the man at her side.

He noticed this, half way through a sentence, and looked at her face that was turned to the tower.

She had beautiful features, he decided quietly. Eyes bigger than he had ever seen, hazel in colour and strong cheekbones, a gentle face line that let her skin breathe but look smooth, and lips that protruded to almost always look in a pout. She looked over to him to see him analyzing her, and her features turned to portray traces of panic, that would be invisible to anyone that was not looking as hard as Augustine Sycamore was. He smiled at her gently, and she looked down, back to her food.

The continued to keep her eyes low, and he didn't bother her with any words, he didn't think many were needed for right now. They arrived at the front of the large elegant building that was the lab and she tossed the remains of her sandwich into a rubbish can nearby, finished with eating.

Augustine let go of her arm and looked at the building in awe, and she was confused for a moment until realizing it was indeed his castle of science.

The lab was large, and not what she had expected at all. It was made of stone and looked like one of the ancient universities she had seen in the older parts of regions. It seemed almost out of place completely in the city, but here it was, overwhelming and looming.

He stared for a moment longer, and she said nothing to snap him out of it.

"Celestia, this place has been my home for a very long time, since the moment I stepped in. I had to fight a lot of people to keep it to it's original outwardly looks and it has been worth it," he turned and smiled to her, "I hope you will find the same comfort in it."

She nodded solemnly, unsure how to react to such an offer, and he gestured his hands in invitation for her to walk up the steps to the stone doors. After doing so she waited for him to reach the top as well, and unlock the marble doors.

These doors were then pushed open by a gentle nudge on his part to reveal a lobby, an empty receptionist desk and chairs all about as if people just came to hang around, which Celestia didn't doubt happened.

She looked to Augustine and he looked back at her, one of his calm smiles placed serenely on his face, and she couldn't help but smile back.

Spark.

It was quiet, small, but definitely there. They both felt it, chiming up into their throats with a slight burn. It caused silence, as they both processed it. He, within his mind, laughed with it, but inside Her, she felt it mock all her previous years and thoughts that alone was the only way. Neither of them acknowledged it aloud, they both doubted the other felt it, but it drifted and hung in the air like a mist.

The silence stayed for a moment before he pierced it with the pin of his gentle voice,

"Would you like to see my work space? I mean, this is the lab and all, but if you were to work with me we would share the area that is currently what I'd like to show you." He proposed, and she looked at him and nodded.

Without warning he stepped behind her, softly grabbing both her shoulders with his steady hands, and practically wheeled her towards the elevator that was placed in the middle of the back wall. Even after stepping in and pressing the "3F" button on the controls he kept his hands on her shoulders, and she tried to stay relaxed, though she hadn't a clue how to take him so close behind her, holding her in place with his tender grasp. Once again, she could smell his cologne, intoxicating her mindset.

"Fuck." Her mind repeated over and over.

A little ring over the speakers of elevator announced their arrival to the supposed "3F" and the heavy metal doors opened up to the area.

Augustine led her out once more with the nudge of his hands on her shoulders, and once they were in the middle of the floor he leaned down, putting his head next to hers from behind, his mouth by her ear.

"Isn't it just wonderful?" he mused, looking around with a sigh, melting in the love he held for his work.

She tried very hard to observe the area he admired so much, but her concentration was much too far away from that, focusing on the heat she felt emanate from his cheek that was right next to hers, his body not even a foot away from the back of hers, the scent of his hair ruffling up into her own.

Before she could completely panic, he let her go and walked out into the middle of the room, his arms out as if to gesture to the entire room

"Honestly, it's a paradise to me," he said, then looked to her, and grinned. "Ah yes, well, enough of my drabble! I can feel myself bothering your young soul." He chuckled, and she tilted her head at the mention of "young soul". He was aware that she was a 24 year old woman, right?

She wondered this to herself but snapped out of it quickly, replying quite simply, "Well, we all have our passions."

Augustine nodded in agreement with her, and began to explain himself in a bit of a more serious tone, (though not so serious he was not being himself)

"I'm glad you understand, _mon amie_! Now, I guess I ought to get to the boring things, the clock is being rather brutal with time! See, Celestia, I am very impressed with you," he began, sitting himself down in a nearby swivel chair and inviting her to one right by him. She sat, crossing her legs and looked back to him to continue.

"Your fighting spirit is an amazing gift, but I think people have fully focused on that too much!"

Her face brightened but she let him go on,

"You hold something about you, something I don't quite understand, but I think it is much more powerful than any of your other talents and gifts. Ah, your love for pokemon maybe, your _'incendie de la passion"_ to be romantic about it. I want you to help me on my quest to make a better world for humans and pokemon, to let us all live together in happiness and peace. I can't tell you that you won't get bored with me, or find this the most interesting thing in this whole world, but I truly would be in honour if you would give it a chance."

He then took her hands in his and looked at her with patience and excitement in his eyes. She stared at his hands cupping her for a moment then looked up to him, trying hard to get the right words out, she knew she couldn't get all fluttered and just say yes, it wasn't just her decision. He sensed this as she looked down in thought, and he smiled in understanding.

"Ah, I see I'm not exactly asking the right person for all this, am I?" he laughed quietly, and moved his head down to catch her eyes, still looking low.

"Y-yes, you are correct in that. This isn't quite my decision, there is so much more to consider." She stated, trying to sound hard and unwavering, though her stuttering obviously did not portray that.

"I understand, _mademoiselle_. If I may be so bold, I would like to ask those others that would be effected by this, if that is alright?"

She looked at him in questioning, realising that he truly did want to ask all her companions opinions as well. Celestia licked her lips and pulled off each of the little pokeballs on her belt, enlarging one after the other and tossing them out onto the tiling of the lab floor.

One by one her friends came out with flashes of red light, each emitting their own respective noises in happiness to be out. Before they became too excited they absorbed their surroundings, and found themselves in company of the Professor, which caused them to all look at their trainer in questioning. The only one that did not feel at least a small tick of panic was Zander, who hopped into Augustine's lap and verified to the other pokemon he was no threat.

Though the danger was neutralised to most of them, they still looked to Celestia for guidance.

She began,

"Well guys, I ought to be frank with you, as usual. This is Profes- I mean, Augustine Sycamore, he is the one I talked with you about earlier, the one with the job offer. I know you all accepted the idea of me going to find out details on it, but now it is crush time. This is your decision, not mine. I know that you all know the cons of staying here, but you are all also aware of the great amount of pros. Augustine would like to talk with you to greater inform your decisions. I will respect whatever you all choose." She spoke to all of the, and then looked to the Professor to say what he felt needed. He cleared his throat, and gave a sideways grin to Celestia before addressing the skeptical creatures before him.

"Ah, yes, _mes chers amis_, I gather you're all aware of the situation by what dear Celestia said, and I would like to reiterate the fact that your opinions are all very valuable. I don't have a plan, mind you all, but I do have a goal. I believe the biggest flaw in this world is the lack of understanding we all have with each other, human to pokemon, and vice versa. Your beloved trainer here has done something amazing, which is what you all hold, a dearest love for her. I do not know how I will do it, but I hope to understand how this has occurred, how she has touched your hearts so deeply and you have done the same to her. I think you all hold the key, the key to unlock the malice and prejudice we all hold for one another. But this is all worthless to say if you do not want to participate, and I will fully understand if you do not want to. It will be boring, I assure you of this. It will not be like training in the outdoors and quite frankly, kicking asses halfway around the block," at this he laughed for a moment before continuing, "I leave this to you. If you have any questions, I would please ask you to communicate them with your dear friend here, for I will most likely not understand near as well as she."

With this, Augustine leaned back into his chair and pet Zander quietly, letting the pokemon before him ponder his words. Minutes passed, all of them looking at each other and exchanging grunts and head gestures. At one point, Hendrix and Carwyn got rather heated, and Sai swiveled over, emitting her calming aura that eased away the tension.

Dedailus was the first to announce any words meant for human ears, looking at Celestia meaningfully before quipping out a few "aero-aerodactyl!"

She looked at him tenderly, feeling his concern through the tone of his cries. Augustine looked at her in slight confusion, waiting for her to communicate something to him, but she was completely in her own element now, he was in the back of her mind.

Celestia pulled herself out of the swivel chair and walked specifically over to Dedailus, running her hand along his sleek head she assured him of something that the Professor could not hear.

She went around, petting and cooing to each pokemon, even talking to some in strict tones before softening. The last she arrived to was her largest pokemon, Hendrix lumbering at least half a foot taller than her. He leaned down to listen to her whispering, and gave grunts of approval, and disapproval to different phrases.

Though Celestia knew she would never completely understand what her pokemon were saying, she had grown senses to understand their different tones and cries. She had learned which questions she could ask to get replies that made sense to her, and how to phrase things to make the questions clear enough to answer, Yes and No questions were always her go to, they were easiest.

She finally nuzzled Hendrix's head against her own and made her way back to the swivel seat by Augustine, who was looking at her in awe and disbelieve, having watched the 15 minutes period at which she had fully understood creatures that didn't speak her own language.

She turned to speak with him to find his facial expression still in a state of wonder, and confusion fled into her own features. Before she became too frightful Augustine bgan to laugh, and laugh harder than he could handle. He fell out of his seat, springing Zander onto the table by him and the Professor continued to laugh for another good minute or so. Celestia sat in complete panic, looking to her pokemon to give her an explanation to the event happening before her eyes, and they looked at her with the same questioning.

After the fit of laughter passed, he sat up, tears of joy welled up in his eyes that he wiped away, still chuckling quietly. She stayed in panic, unable to voice her misunderstanding of what was happening. Then, the Professor whisked himself out of his chair, grabbing the trainer's hand and pulling her along with him. He looked at her with such joy she still had yet to understand, and using the hand he still held he spun her around.

"You are brilliant, absolutely brilliant! _Magnifique_! _Parfait_! _Ma cherie_, you have astounded me beyond what I had hoped!" he cried out, joy laced in each word he pronounced.

"I-I didn't do anything..." she started, her bewilderment showing. He stopped her, hard and fast, with what she had absolutely least expected.

He grabbed her face with both hands, one palm to each cheek, and his lips pressed hard against hers, softer than petals but with a force of a tackle. Her eyes widened so big they almost hurt when this happened, such a shock running through her spine that she thought Zander had zapped her.

As quick as it happened, it stopped, and felt the removal of the Professors lips leave hers cold and confused. He was not phased, his joy still bursting in his features. He looked at her, and grinned even bigger than before, if possible.

Celestia's whole face was red, blushing a storm so fierce she thought she would feint. Augustine found this so endearing he pulled her into a tight embrace, his excitement still powering his actions with loud adrenaline.

His whole body pressed up against hers, and she once again was in such shock she didn't move, letting his long arms grab her against his warm body. He continued to hug her as he spoke,

"Ah, ma cherie, you have no idea how happy you have made me!" he whispered, sincerity melting through his words like butter. After a moment of holding her he let her go, only to put his hands on her shoulders and hold her out at arm's length.

"Celestia, please do tell me what you and your pokemon have agreed upon. Even if you have agreed to leave me, you have gifted me with such hope I cannot say I would be disappointed. Pray, tell me what you have decided?" he said, looking at her with such intensity she thought she might burst into flames.

"W-w-we…yes. Yes." She nodded, looking at him, now wondering if he was now the one at risk to experience spontaneous human combustion.

"_Mes chers amis_," he addressed to them all, looking to all her companions (who mind you, were just as puzzled with his act of manic excitement as their trainer) "you truly have gifted me with the greatest light! I cannot explain it, and I know how fanatical I must seem at this time, but you will all understand once I become stable enough to speak my passion! For now all I can say is that it will be such a pleasure to share living place with you all, and your most darling Celestia as well!"

They all looked over to Celestia curiously, and she voiced their confusion, "Living space?" she inquired.

"Ah, did I not mention? For this all to, hopefully, work I have arranged for you all to be tenants with me!" he explained, grinning as much as ever.

"_Oh_, _oh my god_," Celestia said to herself in her mind, "_I will be living with a man_."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111


	2. City Life

"I know, Dedailus, I know." She mumbled, shoving the suitcase closed. The Aerodactyl in front of her looked disapproving of her multiple tries to close the pack, and let out a cry which called Raikya in, who stood on it so it could be zipped up. Celestia thanked both of them, though she was slightly irritated for she thought she could close it on her own.

She had closed 4 of them now, and it was finally all done. She was leaving, after only two days of staying at the hotel.

"I don't think I'm ready for this, man." She addressed to Dedailus, and he shrugged (as well as anyone could with wings stuck to their arms).

"You're no help." Celestia pouted, and he grinned at her before maneuvering out of the room. She felt slightly disappointed that he would just walk away but was comforted to find that he had sent Sai in, and she smiled.

Sai was calming, if anything. Her aura did something; her beauty was so fierce that it gave the mind a rest from all the hard in the world. Celestia didn't know exactly what it was about Sai that was so stunning, but it was obviously /something/.

Sai let out a gentle cry before she used her tail to stack two suitcases then push them out of the room, expecting her trainer to follow her.

Laughing, the trainer did indeed grab one and followed suit to Sai, though she did call to Carwyn to help her with the last one.

When she entered the living room all her pokemon were once again there, some sleeping, others just relaxing in general.

Celestia knew she would be filled with anxiety if Sai wasn't there, and she turned to her darling Milotic and gave a thankful nod, which her pokemon understood, trilling back a responsive "Milo!"

"Well guys, ready to embrace this new city life?" she addressed to them all, and most pokemon just looked at her lazily, though Carwyn eyed her carefully, feeling her disdain. "Me either." Was all she said, and she pulled off a pokeball from her belt. One by one she returned her pokemon to their homes. When she reached Carwyn he looked at her warily, and she understood that he wanted to stay out and accompany her out. She sighed in relief that he understood, especially since Sai was now in her pokeball, no longer releasing happy vibes.

She often hated having her pokemon out in public, but she gave an exception for her beloved Gogoat, there were plenty of it's de-evolution running about the city so he wouldn't be noticed too thoroughly, and this was comforting to her as she made her way down North Boulevard once getting out of the hotel.

Augustine had originally wanted her to meet him at the lab so they could walk to his apartment together but she had insisted she go alone, she knew she would need the time to prepare her mind to not panic when she arrived.

It wasn't that she wasn't excited to try something else in her life, she just didn't understand how it would all work, and that scared her.

Celestia Rush, if anything, was a planner. She had goals, and figured out how to achieve them, then she went for it. Every step was prepared for her to press her foot into in the past, and now that she was on a whole new playing field she was awkward, unsure, and definitely ill at ease.

As she walked by the side of Carwyn she wondered how even he would adjust to this, living in a city with a man.

All of her pokemon were kind, but most just didn't have interactions with anyone but her. Her secret with them all (other than Zander) is that she had caught them with this completely in mind. In reality, she didn't even catch them insomuch as ask them to travel with her. Each of the she had met and bonded with from a distance, most of them she stayed with for a couple days before even asking them to be her companion. Maybe it was selfish, but when she caught her pokemon she had been careful to find ones that didn't trust easily, just like her.

Now here she was, trusting some professor she had just met not even a week ago, and running off to live with him. In her own mind, this disgusted her slightly.

Carwyn then nudged her out of her thoughts, and she looked at him in questioning. He threw his head in direction to one particular building and it took her a couple seconds to realise it was indeed building 450, where she had been told to go to, top floor. She glanced at the steps they had to take and realised that Carwyn could not go up them without the suitcases he balanced on his back falling. He knew this too, and looked at her in waiting to know what to do.

"I guess we need Dedailus' help," she laughed airily, tossing out her aerodactyl's pokeball. Dedailus came out and looked to her for direction, and she quickly communicated the problem. He leaned down so she could take the perched suitcases off of Carwyn and onto Dedailus, who lifted them up to the top floor, where she ran up the stairs and pulled them back off of him. She then thanked him, nuzzled her head against his, and returned him back before going back down the stairs, to Carwyn.

These actions did not go unnoticed to a young boy passing by, who she guessed to be around 14. He stared in awe at her, and she grimaced back at him. He smiled at her, trying to look friendly (most likely in hope to meet her pokemon) and she continued to look at him in disdain. Carwyn headbutted her softly to indicate her to move along, seeing the exchange. He knew she could keep up that face until the teenager felt so uncomfortable he had to leave.

Before Celestia could turn away, as asked, another boy went over to the first one, asking him why he wasn't walking. The first boy pointed to Carwyn and Celestia as if it showed all the other one needed to know.

"Holy shit, look at that Gogoat! I bet he's level- oh my god! Duke, that's Celestia Rush!" the second one cried out, grabbing the first, apparently named Duke, by the shoulder and shaking him.

Duke gasped and ran over to her, his friend following suit.  
"Celestia, you're the best! You've been setting records since you were my age!" Duke exclaimed, looking Carwyn up and down.

"Ah, yes, well…yeah." She mumbled out, looking down awkwardly.

"Can you show us your Terrakion?" the second one questioned, staring at her belt.

Celestia was about to snap before a deep voice was heard behind her.

"Hello Duke! Hello Ellis! I see you've met my new roommate!" Augustine laughed, walking breezily over to her, giving her gogoat a pat as he went. This caused the two boys to gasp, looking at the two back and forth.

Then, Ellis blurted out what he knew Duke was also thinking, "Are you two together, Professor?"

Celestia's eyes widened and she looked to Augustine in a panic, and she couldn't believe how calm he looked, still smiling as he always did.

"Ah, I am not so fortunate, my young friends! We're colleagues, as of today," he then winked at the boys, "maybe I'll get the guts to ask her out, though."

Duke and Ellis laughed with the Professor, and she stood there, feeling as awkward as could be.

Did he mean that? She wondered, feeling flustered. Carwyn felt her getting anxious and nuzzled his head up to her side as a gesture of comfort. She smiled at him weakly, knowing he was trying.

"Well, mon amies, I ought to get our mademoiselle here settled in! Au revoir!" Augustine settled, and the boys waved to him, and he waved back, then wrapped his arm around Celestia's shoulders, leading her up the stairs, Carwyn following.

"So sorry mon cher, they are rather zealous children! But, honest ones, if anything." He mused, as they reached the door. She nodded, severely aware of his arm around her.

He pulled keys out of his pocket and hooked them into the handle, then unlocked it and threw the door open. She practically snorted in amusement.

The apartment was large and modern, but a complete mess. Sticky notes were stuck to any surface, walls filled with them. Coffee mugs littered around the area, most still containing cold coffee in them, and they left little rings of stain where others had been before. The layout was simple, when you first walked in there was the living room that had one loveseat and two oversize lounge chairs, which was connected to the kitchen that had a bar to keep the two areas distinguished from one another. As she looked she saw that there was a hall by the kitchen, hopefully holding the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Augustine released his arm from around her and she invited her in, Carwyn going along with her.

"Well, here we are!" he proclaimed, then noticed her suitcases still outside the front door. He grabbed one and pulled it inside, not expecting it to be so heavy. She saw him struggle and laughed quietly, asking Carwyn to go over and help.

Once all her packs were balanced back on her beloved Gogoat's back, Augustine walked back over, chuckling while mentioning how weak he is.

"I guess I ought to show you your room, let you settle in and all," he suggested, and walked towards the hall, her following.

The hall wasn't long and only held three doors, two on the right, one on the left, which puzzled her endlessly. Before she had time to question it, he opened the door to the second door to the right, which led to a brightly lit room, which was a good size seeing as it held two (empty) bookshelves, a queen sized bed, a desk, and a small closet with room to spare. She walked in, now realising it did not have carpet, just like the rest of the wood-floored house.

Carwyn walked in and looked around, then to Celestia, a small trace of panic in his big black eyes. She voiced it quietly.

"Is this…it?"

Augustine laughed, scratching his chin lightly before he spoke, "Yes well, I guess it is rather small…I didn't buy this place completely expecting company, it was an office. But, no matter! I hope you will still accept living here, ma cherie!"

She looked to her pokemon, who looked back without portraying much. She sighed before speaking up once more, "well…see, I just like to have my pokemon out as much as possible and they're uh…rather big."

He nodded as she spoke, listening carefully. He looked deep in though a couple seconds after she finished, then his eyes lit up in eureka.

"Mademoiselle, there is another place, but it is not as private as you might hope, but there is much more room! It could be all yours?"

She nodded eagerly, and Carwyn seemed equally as interested. The Professor whisked himself out of the room and she had to speed walk to keep up with him. He jetted over to a staircase that she had not noticed when they first walked by for it was rather small, and it spiraled up at a fast pace. She immediately knew her gogoat would not fit and he knew it as well, willingly returning back into his pokeball. She climbed up after the professor, though acutely aware of his legs right in front of her, which she tried to ignore.

When they reached the top he spread out his arms to show the area, which was actually a rather large loft with a glass wall that actually looked down into the living room and kitchen.

He was right, it wasn't private at all, but it was terribly large and could fit any of her pokemon, or all of them, with ease. It was all empty, but actually had white fluffy carpet on the floor. Not only was there glass revealing the room to the downstairs but the back wall was also glass, showing off the vast wilderness behind Lumiose city.

"You're right...it's definitely not private. But I like it more than the other room. Is there a way to get furniture in here?" she asked, looking to Augustine who was clearly excited that she liked the room.

"Yes, we can get furniture up here, but we may have to ask for your dear Aerodactyl for help in it. The glass that separates it from hearing all the noise of the living area is easily removed, we could take it off and have your pokemon lift furniture up, if he's willing, of course."

She nodded quickly, telling him that Dedailus would gladly help, just as he had outside. Augustine clapped his hands together in joy then turned to face Celestia.

"So, you'll stay then? We'll figure out all the other things, cost and all, later, if you say yes. I would be so delighted for you to stay with me and let me be part of your life, mademoiselle!" he proclaimed, looking at her meaningfully.

"Yes, I think I could live here just fine." She said, looking around the area. Augustine grinned as wide as he could and gave her a quick embrace.

"Absolutely brilliant!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 

UPDATE:

"Fin!" he cried out, throwing his hands together in a clap of celebration. The glass had just been screwed in by both Augustine and Celestia, having lifted it up delicately, her on Dedailus' back and him on his only personal pokemon (not used only in the lab) that was a female Garchomp named "Fidelite" (which apparently means "loyalty" in French), but he just called her "Fide" (fee-dai). The two pokemon pulled back down to the ground and let their trainers off, and they both backed up to look at their work. The loft was now decorated quite nicely, she and Sycamore had even gone out to a fancy furniture store to buy a futon bed, a desk, bookshelves, and an armoire, which she bought happily, not worried about price.

When the Professor had tried to pay all she did is point to her rather full wallet and smile slightly, saying, "Being a 6 time champ has its perks."

The area looked welcoming, the light trickling in gave it a nice inviting feel and it contrasted against the electric blue furniture they had gotten.

"Well…I ought to unpack." She said, looking down. She and he had been moving her in ever since she had arrived that morning, and it was now getting around 5 pm. He smiled gently at her and nodded, knowing that she needed her space, simply saying "Dinner is at 6pm, for now."

Celestia returned her Aerodactyl into its pokeball, walked away from him and toward the hall, up the spiral stairs.

He watched her go before wandering into the kitchen, pouring the already prepared coffee into one of the many mugs he had stacked by the sink. Augustine couldn't help but look up to the loft, through the glass, to see her sitting on the floor cooing to Raikya, the Houndoom. He couldn't hear what she was saying but her pokemon looked so endeared to hear it, barking silently through the glass in happiness.

The Professor sighed in content, feeling the same joy he thought maybe Raikya felt. He knew that this was a good plan, having Celestia stay with him. There was something about her that impressed him beyond the fact of her excellence with pokemon. Her aura made him never want to stop talking with her; he wanted to just hear everything she had to say all the time. He was so interested in her life and her travels and the strange beauty she held.

Augustine found himself in his usual spot, the loveseat in the living room, his now half-empty coffee mug set down amongst all the others. He laid down, staring up at the incredibly tall ceiling, still thinking on her beauty.

She truly was a physically exquisite looking woman, smooth paper-white skin, long bleach-blonde hair that hung straight and unbothered, pouting lips, hazel doll-like eyes, and she was skinnier than he'd ever seen a girl, it looked almost unhealthy. She didn't dress to the look though, from every interview, tabloid picture set, and even seeing her now, she wore nothing to flatter or show off herself. Her jeans were never too tight, her tops constantly at least 3 times too big for her body. Some had called her a "fashion icon" and a "feminist" for this, but in Sycamore's eyes all he saw was a woman who couldn't give any less of a care.

In the middle of Augustine's thought a sharp ringing and vibrating of his pocket brought him out of it. He reached into his dark slacks and pulled out his holocaster, it's bright red light flashing, indicating a call. Seeing the caller ID he cocked an eyebrow in confusion before answering, holding it out in front of his face so the video holograph would work both ways.

"Ah, Augustine, I'm glad you picked up. You always seem to not. See, I just got news that you are now working with the Champion of all the regions, is that correct?"

Augustine smiled at the face of his old mentor, Professor Rowan of Sinnoh. They talked regularly, but usually not without schedule, so this was a surprise, especially hearing that this sixty year old man kept up with current news.

"Yes, you're correct with that! She has stunning talent, and agreed to it, surprisingly enough!" he replied with a laugh and a shrug.

The reply from his mentor was stern, his elderly face looking at Augustine like he was a spoiled child. "Augustine, are these truly your only motives?"

Our professor looked at Rowan in shock and confusion, trying to keep his reply from sounding as indignant as he felt, "What in the world do you mean, monsieur?"

"I'm rather aware you know what I mean. You mentioned, when she beat my own regions league, how beautiful and talented you thought she was. Now she is supposedly studying with you?"

Augustine looked down, huffing out a sigh. He had indeed said that, but that was over four years ago! How could Rowan think he was trying to get at her? He wondered this, sadly before speaking again.

"Absolutely not! She is talented and will help me continually in my studies! I swear to this!"

Rowan just nodded, seeing the sincerity in his past student's eyes. Though, he still felt like there was something being hidden.

The two talked for a little bit longer, about studies and such, before bidding each other goodbye, though it was paired with a wary foreboding from Rowan to be careful.

Augustine sighed, hanging up the phone and dropping his arm down.

He now wondered if he was attracted to Celestia, the woman who was upstairs, now half asleep up against her Terrakion. He bit his lip, now feeling embarrassed at how often he had stuck peeks up through the glass to her in the past hour.

"Hour?" he said audibly to himself, checking the time on his holocaster which displayed "6:09" in neon colours.

He laughed, time had passed so fast. He got up and stretched quickly, his muscles crying out slightly from being worked all day, before heading to the spiral staircase, to awake the half-sleeping beauty.


	3. Lysandre's Warning

"When do I get to meet her, Augustine?" the man asked, tucking his hands into his red coat pockets.

The Professor looked at him and laughed, rolling his eyes, "Be patient, Lysandre! I haven't even asked her to come in today."

"Then how am I here to meet her?" Lysandre asked, squinting his eyes at Augustine in confusion.

"Ah! That's the surprise, mon amie! I would like you to come out with me and observe her training, I've never seen such beauty in fighting!" the Professor grinned, clapping his hands together in joy. Lysandre continued to eye him but nodded, accepting the plans.

They abandoned the office, Augustine telling his assistance, Sophie, that they would be back sooner or later, at which she just laughed and wished them a good time, doing whatever.

They traveled out to one of the many exits of the city, and left it behind, strolling down the path most trainers and cars set out down. Fletchlings sung in the air and spinarak wove in and out of tree branches, the bright sun cascading through the webs and foliage.

After a few minutes of walking, Lysandre looked back to Augustine, and questioned where they intended to find her, but before he could finish he was shushed quickly.

"Look, up ahead" he was told.

There, up amongst bushes, trees and water that were away from the path, was Celestia, standing tall and confident. She surprised the Professor in the fact that she was wearing a dress, something he'd never seen on her anywhere else. It was black, with red cutouts, a sundress by most means, though it was rather short. Her bare feet were shown as she ran through the thick grass over to her Houndoom, tackling it to the ground to hug it close, laughing louder and more honest than he thought possible to emit from her lips.

Lysandre looked to his friend and concern spread over his face, he saw the way Augustine watched her. Then, the Professor's face went so red, Lysandre thought he had become violently sick, but took a quick moment to glance to the woman ahead of him, who was stripping off her dress, a Milotic now by her side and the Houndoom having disappeared. She wore tight polka-dotted boxers and a black bra that covered her.

She then gently stepped into nearby body of water, it maybe 10 feet across, her Milotic floating in after her, releasing it's levitation. Once Celestia got to the middle of the water she pressed her feet hard into the sand at the bottom, shoulder length apart, her arms thrown out like she was going to do a jumping jack.

"Give me your best shot, Sai!" she yelled, grinning widely.

Augustine's eyes widened, as the Milotic began to generate energy to throw out a special attack. Lysandre had no time to stop him before he ran out into the clearing that Celestia had been in, crying out "Celestia, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Her head turned quickly to him, confusion spreading across her face, while at the same time she held up a hand to Sai, who stopped trying to pull together the attack.

"Augustine, for goodness' sake, why are you here? Isn't this my day off?" she asked indignantly, putting her hands on her bare sides.  
"You…I…You were going to get yourself killed! Don't you know how dangerous a hyper beam of that power is?" Professor Sycamore cried, blatantly upset. She stared him down, her eyes cold and empty, a look she was not used to giving after the first two weeks of working with him.

Lysandre walked over to his friend's side, putting a hand on Augustine's shoulder. Before he had a chance to say something, a mysterious calm flooded over the entire environment, and Celestia immediately looked to Sai, who looked sternly back at her. She took a breath and turned to both the men before her, speaking in an almost monotone voice,

"I know how to train my pokemon, Augustine, I have been doing it since I was sixteen years old, and _if anything_ I do not need you watching after me like a child."

The Professor looked incredibly offended, but before he could talk, Lysandre took a step in front of him.

'Celestia Rush, it is a pleasure. I am Lysandre, one of our dear professor's oldest friends. Please do not blame him for intruding upon your training, I was eager to meet you and he was only helping me to do so sooner. I now see it was wrong for me to do so, and I am very sorry to have caused such tension."

She absorbed this then looked to Augustine, who looked at her apologetically, his defensive stance turning to a reluctant slump. Releasing a sigh, she hopped out of the knee-high water, walking over to them and reaching out her hand to Lysandre, saying only,

"It is fine."

Lysandre took her hand firmly and shook it once and they released, both hard and closed people.

Without warning, Augustine grinned widely, back to his joyous self, especially in comparison to the two people before him. He walked past his friend and took Celestia by the shoulders, leaning in and kissing both her cheeks gently. Lysandre saw this take place and the concern turned back to his expressions, seeing her bite her lip and smile shakily at the contact.

It was not that Lysandre did not want his friend to be happy, but he knew how easily Augustine let his emotions get in the way and ruin things. Though, he had to admit, the two did look nice together. Yin and yang, in a way.

This was a side note to what he knew about her, though. She was hard, and independent. If Lysandre knew anything, it was that Augustine needed someone who needed him, and that was not the apparent case in reflection to the short argument that just transpired.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111

In the evening of that day, Lysandre told his friend of his concerns over a cup of coffee in the apartment that Augustine and Celestia shared.

Celestia was up in her loft, pacing with Zander balanced on her shoulder. The Professor could see her move about, though the lights of the room were off, the brightness of her Jolteon lit up her movements.

Augustine listened as his friend talked of events in his own respective laboratory, while stirring his coffee and looking up through the glass. It took a moment for Lysandre to realise that was what he was looking at and sighed audibly, gaining the attention of Augustine once more.

"This was a bad idea." Was all Lysandre said, and Augustine knew it was useless to play dumb.

"Ah, maybe it was…I know I'm making a fool of myself. I truly do have noble intentions though, you must believe me! She has been so very helpful so far, and continues to be. I'm the one who is making this out to more than it must be, or to be frank, will be." And with this, the exhausted Professor hung his head, feeling lackluster.

Lysandre snorted, disapproving of his friend's pitiable behaviour. He stayed silent for a moment, wondering if he should speak of the way she looked when he had greeted her formally, earlier that day.

"Listen, Augustine, you know I want you to be happy, so I'll be honest with you, in both perspectives of the situation. Miss Rush is a strong and beautiful woman, and I feel she admires you more than you think," with this statement, Augustine looked up to his friend, curiousity burning in his eyes, but let him continue,

"But! I also think that you two are not the correct solution to this problem. You are a giver, and she is not a taker. Take earlier for example; the fact that you were even there, intruding upon her own world, insulted her beyond words. She doesn't want anyone in her life to interrupt things, and I think that's what you will become if this goes very far." Lysandre concluded, and Augustine threw his hands in the air in exasperation, not so much with his friend as with the situation they spoke of. He leaned back against the loveseat's backing and looked up, feeling almost dazed with it all.

"You're right, I will acknowledge that, but I can't help but feel like I must give this a try! She could use someone like me, couldn't she? Someone who maybe…would just not mind that she won't take. Maybe I could be someone different for her?" with this, the Professor looked at the man next to him in pleading hope for affirmation of the questions.

Lysandre ran a hand through his thick red hair that spiked precariously up, thinking hard before answering. Augustine Sycamore was not one to give up, and Lysandre knew he should have thought this out much better before starting the conversation.

"You know I'm not trying to tell you that this is a hopeless disaster, but I am saying that you tend to just want everything without a build up! Relationships don't happen over-night, especially not with such an extraordinary creature as Celestia Rush, champion of all 6 known regions and expert in making people think she is a robot set to destroy!"

This last of the sentence caused Sycamore to laugh, his deep and expressive chuckle, before replying in a strong and decisive voice.  
"Well, I'm not going to wait around for something that might not happen either, Lysandre. I'm going to make it definitive, and I know you're right that this is idiotic so don't even say it." And with that, Augustine Sycamore rose up and went in a beeline for the spiral staircase, his friend sitting there, grinning in bewildered amusement.

If Lysandre knew anything, it was that no matter how crazy his childhood friend was, Professor Sycamore knew what he wanted, and the thing he wanted was always what others didn't want him to have.


	4. What He Wanted

"Mademoiselle?"

The shaky voice broke into the darkness of the loft, the only dab of light flooding through the glass wall that let the inky sky show specks of stars and a sliver of moon.

A little noise of confusion was heard from an unknown source, and Augustine decided to wander into the dark of the large area, calling out once more, "Mademoiselle?"

"Augustine? Why are you up here?" a voice replied, waving through the silk black around the two figures, unaware where either one was.

"Ah, I came to speak with you, where in god's na-" the male tried, but he was cut short and fell with a thud down onto the carpeted floor, he released a small "oof" at his accident, and alarm spread into Celestia's voice,

"A-Augustine, are you alright? Where are you?"

A gentle laugh echoed out of his lips, and he quickly requested that maybe a light would be helpful, given the current situation. He heard nothing in return and a slight panic raised, before he heard the snap of a lighter, and a small light hovered over to him.

"Celestia?" he asked, feeling unsure, though he knew not why.  
"Yes, yes, of course." She replied, and a hand reached down to him, the other holding a candle that lit up the young woman's face, creating high and lowlights that hit against her eyes in a dancing glow.

He reached up, relieved to feel the smooth paleness of her hand on his. She pulled him up, as best she could, and held out the candle further so both of their faces were shown, while releasing his grip.

"Ma cherie, why are there no lights on?" he finally asked, looking around the dark is if there was an explanation hidden in it's shadows.

She let out a small laugh, though it portrayed embarrassment more than joy.  
"Yes, I do look a little silly. I prefer them off, not so many distractions. Would you like them on?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in questioning. He smiled tenderly at her and shook his head,

"No, no, this is your area, you can do whatever you like with the lighting. Though, I would request maybe we could sit?"

She nodded, and before he knew it, she was on the floor, her legs crossed in a lotus style. He laughed, following suit, though he could not for the life of him twist his legs in that way. It wasn't quite what he meant in sitting, but it was fine too.

As Augustine finally settled, Celestia rested her eyes on his face, licking her lips before speaking,

"What brought you up here?"

He laughed briefly, though it showed more embarrassment than joy, then looking down, he huffed out a quick breath, like a racer about to hear the mark of "start", though he stayed quiet still.

She stayed in waiting, watching him stare down into the carpet and say nothing. Trying again, she held the candle up closer to him, so she could clearly see if he could hear her,

"Augustine… what do you need from me?"

His eyes flashed up to her, then back down, and she looked at him delicately, wondering what had gotten into him.

Then, without warning, he began to speak, quicker than she'd ever heard words be formed. She watched him, his mouth working at momentous speeds, but she understood not one word.

"Augustine…" she tried, but he continued to go on rapidly, and she called out once, twice, and at the third time she exclaimed, removing one hand from the candle to grab one of his shoulders, shaking him.

"/Professor Augustine Sycamore/!" she cried, and he looked up in her at a panic, as if she was disgusted at what he had been saying, but confusion spread onto his face as he saw the look on her face, not of disgust or confusion, but amusement.

"Ma biche?" he said in questioning, looking into her doll eyes. She smiled lightly and took her hand off his shoulder, returning it back to the candle. He watched her do it, wishing she kept it there, it being comforting.  
"I don't know what you're saying, friend. You know I can't speak French…" she leveled with him, and his face became even more overwhelmed in confusion.

"I…excuse moi?"

She laughed quietly, now realising he hadn't a clue he had been speaking such fluent and quick François.

"You were speaking in your mother tongue, Augustine. I know you do that when you've got too much on your mind but I sincerely cannot understand a word of it… quite frankly, you have baffled me endlessly with your language. I could maybe find a translation application for my holocaster?" she leveled, looking at him tenderly, not wanting to hurt his feelings that he was so confusing to her. Granted, he had done this in the lab many times, but she knew this was different, for when he did it while in research mode it was because he had an epiphany and could not explain it fast enough, or well enough, in a way Celestia could understand. But now, they were sitting in the near darkness of her loft, and she hadn't a clue what was so important, concerning her, that he couldn't express.

"Ah," he sighed, seeing his mistake. "Please pardon me, ma cherie, I was unaware of my language.

"No, no, it is fine. Just know I cannot understand you. I am serious about the holocaster, though?"

He shook his head quickly and decisively, absolutely sure he did not want her to hear this all from a machine.

"Please, let me try again?" pleaded Augustine, and she shrugged, nodding for him to go ahead.

Inhaling deeply, he looked into her eyes, waiting for the right words to form at his tongue, which none did. She stared back at him in waiting, hoping for something to explain the confusion that had abounded this entire encounter.

What felt like an eternity passed, as he grit his teeth, tension rising that he couldn't say what he felt.

"Maybe you can try tomorrow, Augustine…" she reasoned, looking wary with the events that has transpired.

"Non! I just need a moment, please ma belle..." he whispered, looking desperate. Celestia was filled with surprise, seeing the eccentric and outgoing Professor slumped and miserable, unable to charm his way through this situation.

"Honestly, what is the matter?" she insisted, the candle illuminating the concern on her face for the man in front of her.

He reached out, wrapping his hands around her own that held the candle, and scooted closer to her, his legs crossed so their knees touched.

"Celestia," he began, Augustine began, but trailed off, looking over her face slowly, and she looked taken aback, her eyes darting about, trying not to see his watching her.

She then used one of the knees that was touching his, nudging it to him and gave him a look of expecting, but he looked like he had just been yanked from a dream, and bit his lip, trying again.

"Celestia. I know…I know I am a cloud-walker, I always have been. I dream too big, I reach too high, but it has…never done me wrong. I…I also understand that you are a quiantrelle, a woman who leads a life of passion…if you think about it, maybe those are not as far away as they seem…you and I, maybe we are not as far away as it seems," at this she furrowed her brow in confusion, tension rising in her chest that she could not explain. He continued, though he had not looked at her face this entire time, but more had been looking down into the candle, holding her hands so very tightly.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, plainly, her usual strong voice faltering against her stuttering tongue.

He sighed, and with that breath, the little amount of strength he had gathered fled, the wind of it carrying and blowing out the candle.

"Oh!" she piped, pulling one of her hands out from under his to reach for her lighter once more.

"Attendez, no!" he cried, and she jumped slightly.  
"What?" she asked, sharply, her hand in midair, waiting to grab the lighter.

"I just…" tried Augustine, but no other words came out, instead, his body lurched, movements quicker than Celestia had time to combat.

His left hand slipped under the candle, yanking it from her grasp and placing it on the ground by them and his right pierced through the darkness to cup her face, the left hand joining after setting the candle down. He used his grip to pull her forward, towards his leaning body, and pressed his lips hard against hers, his eyes closed in earnest.

Her eyes widened, feeling his lips move against hers, nothing like they had in the lab when she decided to stay. They were eager against her, desperate.

Yes, she had been with someone before, but that when she was just a teenager, before she even thought about being a trainer, never the thought of being a champion crossing her mind. This kiss was not like her childhood pecks, it was full of heart and necessity, heat and passion.

She found herself kissing him back, her lips melting against his. She fell into him, knocking them both over onto the carpet, both laying on their sides, lips moving silently in the darkness.

He rolled over, wrapping his arms around her so she would come with him, her laying onto his chest, which moved in time with hers, them pressing together. He opened his mouth slowly, opening hers with him, slipping his tongue into her mouth. As this happened, the full taste of him entered her mouth, like over-sugared coffee and expensive chocolate.

Their tongues mingled and battled; before Augustine pulled away, just to begin planting small, gentle kisses along her jaw and neck, mumbling between them sweet French words she could not make out.

They went on like this, going back and forth from kissing and nibbling, pulling each other closer and finding how they fit together, and the night wore on with little evidence but the dwindling moonlight, and Celestia's growing anxiety of her changing life.

_**Ah, friends! I know it is odd of me to leave a message at the end of this, but I thought I ought to mention that my apologies for such a late update are endless, especially for leaving at such a pivotal moment, and for over a week leaving it in the dust. Either way, I hope you may all forgive me and my thoughtlessness and enjoy the new turn that I have taken. Reviews are greatly appreciated and noticed, and I am very thankful to you all for the read, and especially to my followers/favouriters. I am having thoughts of possibly creating oneshots with these characters, as a break, but I would need feedback to see if there is even any interest. Nevertheless, time shall tell! Until we meet again, Namaste3 **_


	5. What He Got

"Ma amour…" he mumbled, reaching out his arms to feel through the duvets and sheets around him for the younger woman, but found nothing.

This caused him to open his eyes in a sleepy haze, looking around the loft, sunlight streaming in brightly through the glass, it showing the time dangerously close to midday.

He sat up, throwing up his arms and stretching, yawning wildly.

"Ma belle?" he tried again, scanning the loft once more for her, and there was nothing to indicate her even living there.

Swinging his legs to side of the bed, Augustine stood groggily. He dragged his feet against the carpet, and climbed down the spiral staircase, wondering to himself how in the world she did this every morning, for the past two weeks, without slipping.

His feet hit the hardwood and he stepped out from the staircase, looking into the kitchen to find her, sitting at a stool by the bar and spinning two pokeballs in her left hand absentmindedly.

"Good morning!" he sang, and she jumped slightly, her head whipping over to look at him, his smile that he had held disappearing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not missing a beat.

Her face was cold, looking like a storm had passed onto it since last night. All the concern and feeling had left it, and he could almost see it as etched in stone.

Swiveling in the stool she faced him fully, and his face flushed slightly, seeing she only wore a large males sweater that covered down her thighs like a sloppy dress and a pair of black panties, thus she glared at him as he took her in.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Professor Sycamore, nothing at all." She replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

His eyebrows arched at her calling him by name so formally, and she noticed, causing her to continue.

"Oh, confused as to why I called you Professor? Maybe it's because you are that!" she hissed, and he stared, his eyes wide and innocently unsure of her point.

"What in the world do you mean, ma biche?" he stammered out, his uncertainty ringing.

"I mean," Celestia replied, standing up and walking close to him, standing on her tip toes so they would be almost face-to-face, "you are a professor, Augustine. Do you do this with every girl who works with you, hmm? No wonder Sophie gives me such funny looks."

With this, Augustine was shook with emotion, and not even anger, but more to the line that he took unbridled offense to this.

"What in the name of science are you talking about, Celestia?" he cried out indignantly, staring at her in bewilderment. She huffed, turning on her heel from him.

"You really do take me for a fool, don't you?" she said, a completely different tone taking her vocal cords. It was much like his, filled with defensive feelings.

He went to her, taking her shoulder and pulling her to look at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, ma cherie! How have I shown you as a fool? Je suis tellement confus!" he threw out, leaning down to level his face with hers.

"Last night." She spat, looking into his eyes with anger burning in her own.

"Last night…Que?" shouted a bewildered Augustine, throwing his hands in the air.

She glared at him, waiting for him to say something else, refusing to answer his question, so he continued.

"Celestia, s'il vous plait! What are you talking about? What does last night have to do with me taking you as a fool?"

Then, without warning, her defensive stance turned to a slump, her eyes that were filled with passion looked wary.

"I need to go. I'll be back." She mumbled, and grabbed the two pokeballs off the bar where she had left them, slipping out the door in nothing but a large sweater and sad expression.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Augustine ran back to the staircase, clomping up it at tremendous speed. He looked around the loft wildly to see four pokeballs laying on her desk, upon arrival.

Grabbing them quickly, he enlarged them and tossed them out, out emerging the rest of the currently vagrant Celestia's team.

Zander, Sai, Raikya, and Carwyn stared back at him, confused with finding him and not their trainer.  
"Alright, I know you guys know." He cried in frustration, setting their pokeballs back on the desk.

They looked back at him blankly, and he grit his teeth.  
"Your partner, Celestia, where did she go and is it my fault?"

At this, they reacted, all looking down to avoid eye contact with the rightfully enraged and confused Professor.

His eyes flashed about to each one, wondering which would be most agreeable with him. Zander was too loyal to Celestia to give any indication of betrayal, even though he had a gentle liking to Augustine.

Sai was kind and calming, but had had barely any contact with him, so he knew that wasn't the best plan.

Raikya was fun loving and rambunctious, the youngest pokemon in Celestia's team, and seemed to only gain seriousness to Celestia herself.

This left Carwyn, who was the only one to not look away from Augustine when he asked about Celestia, but looked a little miffed at her disappearance himself.

The Professor approached the Gogoat, who looked back at him with an almost apologetic look.  
"Carwyn, please… I know I can't understand you like Celestia can, but I've studied you two enough to know that you do rather well with expressing. I beg you, tell me where she went, somehow?" he pleaded, looking into the creature's big eyes.

Carwyn looked conflicted, the other pokemon looking at him in questioning. Then, the big goat like creature nodded his head, and then shook it. Augustine stared back at him, confused with this reply. The pokemon did this action once more, and looked back at the human in waiting.  
"Yes and no?" he asked, his face twisted in confusion. Carwyn continued to look at him, waiting for something more. Augustine thought for another moment then his face lit up.  
"Yes or no questions! You want me to ask yes or no questions on her whereabouts?"

"Go-Gogoat!" it replied earnestly.

"Alright…" said the Professor, and he rubbed his hand to his beard thoughtfully, thinking hard how to get the right answer as quickly as possible.

"Did she leave because she was angry with me?" he tried. It seemed obvious that she had left because of him, but in his heart he truly did not think it was really his fault. Carwyn's big head shook a no, and Augustine beamed with the answer, and the fact that this could work.

"Did she go far?"

Yes.

"Kalos?"

No.

"Unova?"

No.

"Sinnoh?"

No.

"Hoenn?"

No.

"Dear lord, she doesn't wimp out on traveling…Johto?"

Yes!

His face twisted with confusion, why Johto? Then, the thought hit him. Where the hell did Celestia come from? He had read plenty of her interviews, but every time she was asked her home region she answered that she did not have one, and to him, this did not make sense.

"Is Johto her home region, Carwyn?"

Yes.

At this answer, Raikya barked in frustration, and Zander hopped over to Carwyn, crying an offensive "Jolt!"

When he saw this unfold, he looked to them all.  
"Am I not supposed to know that?"

They all replied with a yes.

"Why?"

Unresponsive stares showed his disuse of yes or no questions unhelpful to everyone involved.

He sighed, unaware how to get the answer to that question with head nods, so he continued with his original quest.

"Is she somewhere in Johto where I could easily find her?"

No.

"So she is in the wild?"

Yes.

By now, all the pokemon had joined in, now finding it useless to resist since Carwyn was being so agreeable to Augustine.

"Does she leave all of you often?"

Some nodded, some didn't, but he tried to ignore it.

"Do you know why she went there?  
Yes.

"Does she need to buy something there?"

No.  
"Is she just there to relax?"

No.  
He became puzzled, and pulled her desk chair out to face the pokemon, sitting in it in a huff.

"I don't understand why she would go to Johto, then. And why only take an Aerodactyl and a Terrakion? They're not a great team to travel with, having such a weakness to water, and she doesn't seem more close with them than all of you?" he sighed, his eyes closed. He rubbed his temples, trying to problem solve. Of course, she would need Dedailus to travel, that made sense, but why Hendrix? What could he possibly be used for that the others couldn't do?"

Then, he had a thought, and he looked back to the expectant pokemon for an answer.  
"A Terrakion is a serious beast, and can crush almost anything. Is she going in a cave, where she needs to get through obstacles?"

All nodded yes in earnest.

"A cave…" he thought aloud, then looked to Carwyn, directly.  
"You're a Gogoat, you can do all of the same special attacks that get through obstacles as a Terrakion, I know that," then he looked to all of them, "does Hendrix have a special connection to this place?"

Again, there were some nods, and some yes', but most of them looked undecided on an answer, which baffled Augustine. As the confusion spread through his mind he came to a realisation,

If she brought Hendrix because he possibly has a special connection there, then there was no way that he, Augustine Sycamore, could get in. Hendrix was a pokemon from legends, a looming and powerful tank of a pokemon. The uprising that happened when Celestia's first Elite Four challenge was televised and Hendrix was used was astounding; this was a pokemon people had imagined, even feared, for it's might in helping the pokemon community for all time.

This brought on an epiphany to him,

"Did she take Hendrix because he is an ancient?"

They looked back at him in disdain, unsure how to answer, and he saw it in their eyes.

"She really hasn't explained this much to you all, has she, ma amis?" Augustine sighed, looking at their sad faces. She was so very close with all of them, she made it very clear, so why would she leave them without a scent?

He struggled with this, lifting himself down to the floor where Zander pounced into his lap.

"I don't understand this, ma cheries, why did she get so angry with me? I know you're all aware of what happened last night, but it was not forced, I guarantee that," he thought aloud, and they all listened to him, his sadness echoing against the glass around the loft.

"Was I too rushed? Too violating? Should I have known better…ah, and I don't even have her here to ask, let alone know when she will return."

He mused his grief to the pokemon in front of him, and they felt tender for him, knowing he meant no harm.


End file.
